


Truth or Dare, Detective?

by SerotoninUp



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunk Chloe Decker, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Somewhere thereabouts anyway, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, early season 2, late Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get a little tipsy. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	Truth or Dare, Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff #2 from [this list](https://wishiwasanavenger.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list).

They sit side-by-side on the piano bench, Chloe's head resting against his shoulder as he plays. It's become a regular occurrence for them; about once a week, she comes to the penthouse after work. He plays anything she requests, and in between songs they banter and make comfortable small talk. Occasionally, Lucifer even convinces the Detective to relax and have a drink or two.

Tonight, it's more like a drink or three, and Chloe quickly slides into heavily-tipsy territory.

"Hey. Hey, Lucifer," she says; the slight slurring of his name makes him chuckle. She giggles, feeling warm and cozy from the combination of premium booze and Lucifer's body heat radiating against her. " _Lucifer_."

"Yes, Detective?" He turns his head, her hair a whisper-soft tickle against his cheek and the clean, sweet scent of her shampoo surrounding him.

" _Truth or dare_ ," she whispers dramatically, and laughs again, leaning into him, throwing him just slightly off-balance.

"Detective," he says, delighted, "I'm surprised you trust me with such a potentially dangerous game. Especially in your current state."

She points a finger at him, mock-accusingly, a teasing smile on her lips. "Hey, you've been drinking too, buddy. Worry about your own current state."

He puts his hands up, eyebrows raised, one corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. "Consider me properly chastised."

She pokes him in the side, a bit harder than necessary; a tiny rose of pain blooms, a subtle reminder of her unique effect on him. "You have to choose," she insists.

"Very well. Dare," he promptly responds.

Her grin is wicked. "I dare you to... play _and_ sing the Baby Shark song." She dissolves into laughter as his expression immediately shifts, disgust written plainly across his face.

"Really, Detective?" he sighs. "That's just cruel."

"You gotta do it," she singsongs at him. He pouts at her, but quickly runs his fingers over the keys. The faster he plays, the sooner this terrible abuse of his talents will be over.

"Baby shark, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."

By the time he finishes, Chloe can't even breathe from laughing so hard, and she presses a hand against his chest to keep her balance on the bench. He likes the feeling of it there, the pressure of her splayed fingers, the warmth of her palm.

"My turn," he says, and her laughter finally tapers off. She looks up at him expectantly. "Truth or dare, Detective?"

"Mmm... truth," she declares.

" _Wonderful_." His eyes gleam, a sly smile stealing across his face; the flick of his tongue against the corner of his mouth is downright salacious.

Chloe wonders what he would taste like, if she leaned up to capture that mouth, that clever tongue, with her own, right now. A faint blush rises in her cheeks, and she looks down with a breathy laugh. "I didn't think that through, did I?"

"No, you did not, Detective," he teases. "Now, let me think..."

She shakes her head, her smile soft; her mind feels pleasantly fuzzy, and it seems the most natural thing in the world to simply slide down until she's lying on her back on the bench with her head pillowed on Lucifer's thigh. She giggles triumphantly at his surprised expression.

"Detective...?"

She stretches lazily, draping her arms up behind her head, over his lap, enjoying the way his eyes darken as he watches her. He won't kiss her, she knows, not even if she desires it; he's made it very clear that, in her case, drunkenness and kissing don't mix. 

And she loves that about him - loves that she can trust him like this, trust him to keep her safe when she's not fully in control of her faculties. She could tease and tempt him to the edge of sanity right now, and he wouldn't touch her.

But, oh, she _wants_ him to touch her. She suddenly aches with the need to feel his hands on her. Her cheeks grow hotter at the thought, and he, of course, doesn't miss the way her blush suddenly intensifies.

"Hmm," he muses, a knowing smirk on his face. "Tell me the truth, Detective. Is there a reason you're blushing like that?"

" _That's_ your question?" she huffs indignantly, but even so, a sudden thrill rushes through her.

"Indeed it is,” he affirms. “So, out with it - what have you been thinking about?”

She can't imagine voicing her indecent thoughts about him to anyone, much less the man himself - the last thing his overlarge ego needs is a sudden boost like this. He'd be utterly unbearable about it, she knows. And yet...

She leans up a little bit, gestures for him to duck his head toward her; she brings her lips to his ear.

Her voice is barely a whisper, her mouth a soft flutter against his earlobe, but he catches every single word. By the time she finishes speaking, his eyes are wide and round with shock.

She pulls back breathlessly, watching his face for a reaction.

He surprises her by laughing, shaking his head at her, his smile gentle and impossibly fond. "Well, Detective," he says, "I hope that someday, you’ll be brave enough to say that to me sober."

She smiles, relieved, and drops back down to rest her head against his leg, gazing up at him. "Play me a song?" she asks.

"Done with our game for now, then?" He drops his hand to cup her face in his palm. His thumb strokes her cheekbone, a sweetly intimate gesture that immediately makes her drowsy.

"For now," she murmurs, her eyes fluttering closed.

His free hand begins to play a simple, soothing tune across the piano keys. He's still touching her face, his caresses infinitely careful, as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
